The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a toothed part including a bottom surface portion and a side wall portion in an annular shape provided to extend upright in the axial direction from an outer peripheral end portion of the bottom surface portion and formed with teeth, and to a manufacturing device for the toothed part.